


Freefall

by HyperKey



Series: DBH Oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Headcanon Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: The fall from the top of a 70 story building takes 6 seconds.





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I wanted to write this for several weeks... then got into a lot of shitty and unnecessary drama over it because I shared the idea of Connor being afraid of heights.  
> But i finally dared to write it. whee. there might be more.
> 
> I'm in a oneshot mood today.  
> Comments are appreciated~

He would never forget the horrifying sensation of the ground disappearing from under him. Never. It had stayed with him for the past three months, and it would never go away.  He could see the road below, cars and people like ants.

He could have figured out how long he would fall, at what speed he would hit the pavement.

And he knew he would not make it out of there alive.

Last time he hadn’t either.

A shrill shriek of utter terror sliced the silence of the building apart, ripped into his audio processor. His heart was hammering against his chest, and all he could do was blame himself for failing. For failing Hank, after promising to look out and be careful.

It took him long seconds to realize that he wasn’t falling. Something was pulling his arm, someone cursed, shouted.

Hank.

Hank had lunged forward and managed to grab his arm. A second later and he would have already landed down there.

It took three people to pull him back up, and he couldn’t meet their eyes.

“You okay?” Hank grabbed his shoulders, shook him slightly.

He shook too much to give a verbal response and nodded instead. The body was fine, once the stress subsided.

“What happened?”

He wasn’t quite sure about their either.  He was walking, eyeing the crime scene of the garden on the 52nd floor in the apartment building. He had slipped. On what, he didn’t know.

He could see Chris’ shoes in front of him. Gavin’s were a little further back. The way he paced suggested that he was on the phone.

“…I slipped.” Connor tried to explain, surprised at his strained voice. The shrill sound that hat ripped lose from his voice box was a sound he couldn’t imagine to ever replicate again.

“Scared the shit out of me, kid.” Hank’s tone was calm, reassuring. “You okay to continue?”

Connor nodded, slowly made it back to his feet and was able to stand by himself after a second of needing to find his balance. Hank’s eyes never left him.

Even though he avoided the edge of the building as if it would pull him down if he got too close.

 


End file.
